Hamburgers are commonly held in the fingers of the hand and consequently there is a tendancy for the contents of the hamburger, particularly condiments such as mustard or relish, to contact the hands. Knapkins or the paper in which hamburgers are commonly wrapped are not satisfactory holding means. Condiments tend to soak through or a hamburger cannot be conveniently handled when only a small portion remains. It is consequently an object of the present invention to provide a device with which a hamburger can be conveniently held during consumption.